


Linger

by Kaiyote



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e17 The Wall, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: We're bound to linger. ('The Wall'-centric vidlet.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Until We Bleed" by Kleerup (ft. Lykke Li)


End file.
